


The Viper Queen

by InerrantErotica



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Impregnation, Mad Science, References to Frankenstein, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: The name Moira Vahlen was given to hide her identity was... all too apt. 'Victoria Franc' the housekeeper. But old habits die hard and the creations of her past have caught up to her... Will she walk the same dark path as her namesake, full of regrets and error- or will she make right the wrongs of her past?





	The Viper Queen

_‘Soon my mind was filled with one thought, one conception, one purpose. So much has been done. More, far more, will I achieve: treading in the steps already marked, I will pioneer a new way, explore unknown powers, and unfold to the world the deepest mysteries of creation.’_

A woman’s finger ran over those captivating words, pensively lingering on that final verse. She was a comely brunette, sitting by herself upon a train, with scrutinizing blue eyes and a preponderance to her expression.

Ordinarily, this woman did not have much of an appetite for fiction. Yet she couldn’t be seen with her usual reading material- all those scientific journals or textbooks. An ADVENT drone hovered over to her, intruding upon her privacy with a red laser scanning her body. Though her face was the same as it always had been, this woman’s genetic structure had been modified to spoof the scanners. To the scanners passing over her body, she wasn’t Moira Vahlen the astrobiologist, fugitive terrorist, former XCOM chief researcher... but Victoria Franc, the modest and mild-mannered housekeeper.

The name had at first made her laugh, in a pitiable and sardonic sort of way… but then, the more she thought about it, the more it disturbed her. With nothing else to do, she took to reading Mary Shelley’s works to and from her ‘job’.

For a while now, she had felt what could only be described as a… call. Vahlen didn’t believe in the supernatural, fantastic as the Aliens’ technology had been. Yet still, she couldn’t quite place her finger on the nature of this sensation- this… longing. She felt a profound sense of loss and emptiness- but that the answer was somewhere beyond. These sentiments perplexed her, and so Vahlen did everything she could to busy herself.

The camera drones took an interest in her book from time to time, hovering over the woman’s shoulder to ensure it was nothing subversive. Vahlen imagined ADVENT must have approved of her reading material- this latest edition had even depicted the monster as something resembling a Sectoid, wounded and scorned by his narrow-minded human creator. To them, it wasn’t a story about science unleashing destruction upon the world… but of creation spurned. A great and noble creature, endowed with love and intellect- poorly understood by the human that birthed him. He desired only to live in peace with a mate...

She hated how much she agreed with the Aliens at times. Yet still Vahlen reminded herself that she and they were nothing alike. With all of the great power and brilliance at their disposal, the ‘Elders’ wielded these scientific marvels of physics, genetics, and psionics to enslave humanity and every other species they’d encountered among the stars. That’s why she had to keep fighting. 

Nothing could dissuade Moira Vahlen from resisting them. Not the fall of XCOM or Big Sky. Her failures mounted, yet still she fought.

It was a lonely life, being a fugitive. In the cities run by ADVENT, every man and woman was an island- and the aliens were the sea between them. Nearly every aspect of human life was now reexamined and reassessed through the lens of what ‘The Elders’ deemed appropriate. She couldn’t so much as sneeze or cough and they might gently ‘usher’ her to the gene clinic for treatment. Holographic advertisements ran through the train insisting humans ‘love freely’- that no one will want for anything in this new Earth, bountiful and reinvigorated as it was with alien flora and fauna. She shuddered to think of what they might gain by encouraging humans to breed more.

She’d heard XCOM was back. It was just been whispers and murmurs- the occasional broadcast denouncing acts of terrorism and banditry. A comforting thought… but without the commander leading them, how could anyone stand a chance? The only reason she was able to escape all those years ago was because they made him their priority.

The train stopped, and she made her way through the crowds into the station. Human-alien hybrid soldiers barked at each other in their guttural tongue upon the platform. Eyes, both organic and robotic, were everywhere.

In the last days of Earth’s independence, when defeat was all but certain, those still loyal to the cause went to work furiously destroying as much evidence as possible of military or research facilities that could be used to carry on XCOM’s work. Vahlen managed to secure ‘work’ at an apartment complex whose linen room in the basement gave access to a secret tunnel leading to a place that had eluded ADVENT. She didn’t do much, synthesizing MELD treatments or reverse engineering alien technology for the resistance… but it was something.

A nice and quiet place, far underground. It was a long walk through a pitch black corridor… for perhaps half a mile or more, but at the end, awaiting her, an isolated laboratory where she could continue her work.

Yet when she finally completed that long trek in darkness and entered the complex, there was a ruckus and a commotion- the shattering of glass and the upending of tables. Vahlen froze in place. It was not fear that seized her… but an implacable sense of… reunion. She knew the being that had broken into her lab. Somewhere deep in what could only be described as her soul.

“Muttertier...” A deep a low hiss echoed throughout the laboratory. Her spine tingled. Goosebumps prickled all over her arm and the hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. The profound sense of loss and longing that she felt before… it had left her, and she only felt relief. 

Vahlen paused… She had heard that insidious growling tone before. She had heard that voice call her a ‘Mother Animal’ once before… and everything was starting to make sense.

“Gamma?”

Amid the clean white and greys of the laboratory, she saw a slender white and blue figure writhing between the desks and terminals. It slithered in and out of her view, coursing beneath one of the tables like a river carving through a valley.

Then the great white snake appeared before her. The Viper King, regal and proud…

The alien serpent was at least two meters tall, white as snow with two parallel blue and black lines down his back. He wore sleak azure armor and a crown fit for a king. His cobra-like hood was flanged with ebony horns and beneath that graceful suit of armor, she could see green blood trailing down his slender form, catching on the scales in its journey to the earth.

“You’re… wounded?” Vahlen murmured. An empathetic sense of pain washed over her. These… strange feelings so perplexed her. She was a woman of cold hard science, not maternalism.

Yet Subject Gamma was the most prodigious of her creations. Her greatest triumph… and greatest failure. The last living male of its kind… cunning and virile.

By splicing reptilian DNA with the cryogenically frozen specimens she discovered, Dr. Vahlen managed to undo the sterilization of his species at the hands of their ‘benevolent’ Ethereal masters. What a fool she was to think that she could turn the Vipers against the aliens.

She had been blinded by Gamma’s… affections. As he grew and matured, looking through the glass at his ‘mother’, the young Viper King imprinted upon her. It was a peculiar bond- aberrant behavior for a terrestrial viper, perhaps… but he was no common snake.

The first time he cooed to her those words, Vahlen didn’t fully understand what he meant. It became clear as he grew and his desires to procreate became evident. She was not merely his but the whole hive’s mother. The alpha female. Vahlen thought that so long as the hive consisted of just one easily contained Viper, this would be adequate.

How wrong she was. None of her staff was afforded the luxury of mercy...

Now, seeing him before her, knowing the death and destruction he was capable of… she instead found herself enthralled. She knew what he had done. Knew how he and his brood had murdered everyone at the other facility... Yet something held her back.

‘Remember that I am thy creature; I ought to be thy Adam, but I am rather the fallen angel, whom thou drivest from joy for no misdeed. Everywhere I see bliss, from which I alone am irrevocably excluded. I was benevolent and good – misery made me a fiend. Make me happy, and I shall again be virtuous.’

She had made this monster… and everyone else had paid the price for it.

“Gamma.”

“Muttertier...”

He slithered closer, holding his bleeding side in one hand and his bolt caster in the other. She gently reached out to attend him, trepidacious and gentle. He moved his hand aside, allowing her to inspect the wound. She recognized this work. She’d seen it years ago.

XCOM really was back… and they were battling her creations. Fixing her mistakes.

Vahlen went to work synthesizing a nanomedikit. It would take a little while… and as she worked, Gamma stalked her around the lab, imperious and foreboding like the sword of Damocles- ready to strike the moment she did him any wrong.

When the synthesis was complete, she took the spray out of the machine and turned around. “Gamma?”

He appeared as summoned… Vahlen held the small spray up to his chest and sprayed it over the wound. She could see the relief in his posture and bearing. She could feel his gratitude.

“What will you do now?” She asked the Viper King, whose blue eyes locked upon her own. She had a gut feeling she knew the answer.

“Vermehren…” He answered with a slither and a hiss, “Mache meine Brut neu…”

Of course, she thought. He was the last male Viper. He had an obligation to his species to try and mate. What was more disturbing was how much his intellect had grown. Somehow, intuitively, she knew just how it had happened. The imprinting as a hatchling wasn’t just behavioral. It was psionic.

That’s how he knew to find her… and that’s how he was learning her native language. Even if she sent him away, he’d only grow stronger and more cunning with time. The savage King, she realized, would need a Queen to temper his cold-blooded impulses and desires.

The probability that the psionic link was two-way entered Vahlen’s awareness… and the more she considered, the more the compulsion to become his Queen grew and grew. More and more it felt like this would be the only way she could atone.

It was no longer a possibility or a flight of fancy… but the reality as it always was, from the moment she peered at that little viper through the glass.

“Gamma.” Vahlen said, looking up at him as he towered over her, “Ich bin deine Königin.”

“Schwängere mich.” She whispered, a shakiness to her inflection. Vahlen couldn’t believe what she was saying. She just told this Viper King to breed her… and it felt right. A furtive smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she said, “We will rebuild your brood...”

In a flash of white and blue, the Viper King coiled around her, obscuring her vision in his scaly embrace. She was wreathed in warmth and darkness… and a profound sense of fulfillment. He dragged her away, as gently as a groom carrying his bride...

_‘If any being felt emotions of benevolence towards me, I should return them a hundred and a hundredfold; for that one creature’s sake I would make peace with the whole kind! But I now indulge in dreams of bliss that cannot be realised. What I ask of you is reasonable and moderate; I demand a creature of another sex, but as hideous as myself; the gratification is small, but it is all that I can receive, and it shall content me.’_

Moira Vahlen had never gone through a psionic gate before. At first she didn’t understand, wrapped as she was in his serpentine grip… but the feeling of vertigo, the colors and shapes and sounds surrounding them. It was unmistakably a manifestation of his powerful psyche.

Gamma’s powers had become so immense… she felt so helpless to resist him, wherever he was taking her. They could be halfway across the world in an instant, so easily absconded from the life she’d made for herself as ‘Victoria’.

That was… alright, she thought.

When he uncoiled from her and slithered away, Vahlen took a measure of her new surroundings. The air was humid and warm, a smell of fresh rain on the wind. They were in some kind of cave, far away from civilization. She could hear the sounds of the jungle.

It was still light out, so they were at least in the same hemisphere. The Amazon, then? Someplace where no one could find them. She stepped out of the cave entrance and saw some kind of deserted camp outside. The overgrowth made it clear that no one had been here for a very long time… for whatever reason, neither Alien nor Man had any interest in this place after the invasion. As Vahlen wandered out, the Viper King slithered in and out of vines and trees, ever near and watchful.

The tents were sturdy, the sort of military grade structures she once employed on secret expeditions before the invasion- when the aliens were more… discrete. She entered one, her hand drifting over the dust covered tables. Yes… this was suitable. Isolated but warm and wet with plenty of prey nearby, ideal for starting a new hive.

Vahlen turned back to face the great Viper looming by the door. She nodded and he skulked up to her, nuzzling his mouth against her forehead...

While she got herself acquainted with the place over the next few hours, the Viper King so dutifully began preparing their nest. He disappeared for long stretches of time, emerging in and out of psionic rifts with supplies and ‘gifts’.

She took all the camp’s sleeping bags, bedding and other soft materials and laid them out in a pile within the center-most structure. After all that work, Vahlen turned around and fell backwards into the pillowy mountain. A throne for a queen… and a berth for her virile king.

“Muttertier.” The Viper cooed, holding in his hands a white bundle. It was old… she hadn’t worn it in years. Vahlen unfurled it and ran her thumb over her own image in the badge. He kept her old lab coat… this was her queenly attire- the visage of her that he had always known.

Vahlen sat up and threw her top off over her head and unhooked her bra. She was older now, her breasts a little heavier and her waist a little rounder and more… maternal. The woman laid back in the cool sleeping bags and slipped off her pants and underwear. Then, completely nude before her King, she took his gift and wrapped it around her naked body like a cloak.

It was… comforting. Some measure of the psionic bond must have been at work, their thoughts and feelings becoming more in tune. The serpent reached out, stroking her cheek. She lifted her own hand to wrap around one of his long fingers.

The alien drew closer, its tongue dancing before her… until it tickled at her lips, and Vahlen felt compelled to part them for him. They kissed, as much as a giant serpent and a woman could… and she fell backwards, into the bed they had made for this purpose.

Her white coat spread, revealing the woman before her King. Her breasts pulled towards her armpits and her womanhood was adorned with a modest tuft of dark hair. She reached out as the Viper loomed over her, her hands wandering over the sleek form of his sapphire-blue armor. She found the bolts and hooks keeping it secured and undid them, one by one, until he shed the metal casing like a skin… The crown and the vambraces were next, until the great white snake stood before her as naked as she was.

Well… almost. Vahlen’s blue eyes went down to his waist, or what approximated for his groin. Beneath the segments of scales running down the whole front of his body, there was a slight… protrusion. A bump, more like. She could see something stirring beneath the surface- and the slit made it all too obvious just what it was.

Vahlen reached out, massaging the mound in her fingers. She found there were two distinct masses burgeoning within… and the more she coaxed him, the more the slit widened- until a pale pink member pressed back against her slender fingers. Then, most intriguing, a second one… they both popped out and into her hand, forcing the woman’s mouth open as she beheld the snake’s dual members.

They were smooth, like a man’s, though blunted at the end like some kind of mace… with the most particular grooves and knobs that her heart quickened at the touch. They were hard and tumescent, hot to the touch and irrepressibly stiff… soon Vahlen found her hands around the both of them, rolling her thumbs up and down their length. She could feel his heart beating, his arousal and her desire. It was perfectly in sync with her own.

The snake sat upon a bed of his own body, coiling up beneath himself. He towered over her as she sat upon the bedding, her hands raised up just at eye-level, like she was making an offering before a god. “Let me… make this right.” She cooed, looking up at into alien’s cold blackened eyes.

Vahlen leaned forward, closing her eyes as she took both of those impressive members and pressed them together- their heads meeting at her lips. She took him into her mouth, feeling the immense heat on her tongue. She was soon just as aroused as he was, her womanly lips parting and wettening in anxious desire.

The alien reached down, a mighty white hand stroking her hair, brushing some aside and trailing across her ear and her cheek… as she so lovingly offered her supplication to his cocks. The two of them together forbid her from taking him very far… so when one of them slipped free and flopped out of her mouth bouncing wet, Vahlen devoted all her efforts on the other one.

The Viper bent over above her- his waist just where it was while his upper body nearly folded over on top of her. His gentle stroking of her hair became a forceful seizing… as he ran his long fingers through her hair bun and cupped her skull, guiding her along. The woman bobbed back and forth, wet smacks and kisses disturbing the peaceful serenity of the jungle camp.

He hissed, planting another hand upon her shoulder. His scales were nearly as white as her faded old labcoat- and from a certain angle, the two of them might be confused as being the same species. Gamma was nearing… bliss, she thought. They both were. She stroked him more earnestly, pumping the cock outside while she hungrily serviced the other with her tongue and lips. Desperate hums and sighs escaped from her mouth as the Alien began to unwind himself from his ‘seat’.

Gamma began to constrict, writhing in the agony of anticipation. He did not escape her embrace, but rather carried her with him- as he unwound and then coiled around her again, moving Vahlen onto her side, upon a bed of his own body. He wrapped her up, until she became subsumed by his body. The Alien clutched at the ground with one hand and reached back with the other, finding only her rear end through the coat. He squeezed, thankfully with only his fingers. His body made for a comfortable embrace… and every limb and every muscle of Vahlen’s was rendered immobile, save for her neck and her wrist. The rest of that arm was pinned between his body and her own, while the other wrapped around his waist and was pinned against his wight and the sleeping bags.

He had left her with no option but to satisfy him… and that was alright. In spite of his convulsions, she didn’t relent. Just a few moments after he had wrapped her up and gotten their bodies tangled together, Vahlen brought her regal mate to orgasm.

She felt him gushing within her at almost the same moment he began to shoot hot cum on the outside. From the second spurt onwards, there was just a momentary delay. An inconsistent rhythm like an off-beat duet. The pulse between her fingers and the deluge of hot wetness over her cheek, brow, ear, and hair… sent the most primal signal to her brain- begging it anticipate and accept what was to come just a half-second later- a hot warmth flooding her mouth, gradually accumulating spurt by spurt. The scent and taste was intoxicating. She knew not the coloration, but from its heat and weight could feel how thick and viscuous it was. The taste was sweet, exceptionally so- and Vahlen mused she could drink from this well of virility to sustain herself… that she would not want for any other libation. 

Those alternating sensations, of his semen within and without her, wracked her dizzying mind and left her reeling. Just as she embraced one sensation, the other was upon her.

So tightly wound were they that the Viper was spilling his seed upon himself as much as he was upon his queen. Yet as they both writhed, as Vahlen twisted her head and savored every gulp, her hair stuck to his scales and she smeared herself in his copious cum. The snake pulled his hand away from her and clutched at the ground, clawing at it with his ebon nails.

“Muttertier!” He shut his eyes and roared, a guttural hiss in the back of his throat, “Sssschchön!”

‘Ja...’ She thought, her eyes half-closed in languid satisfaction, ‘Sehr schön…’

Had Gamma ever felt something so kind and loving? ...had she ever felt more fulfilled in granting him this reprieve? These beauteous thoughts occupied her mind as her body worked on its own- she swallowed and swallowed, best as she could.. barely noticing her own limitations until she coughed, spilling cum out the bottom of her mouth and dribbling down her chin. A little bit even ran out from her nose... 

At last, the snake writhed, his whole body swinging about until he laid upon the bedding- and she lay upon him. He uncoiled from her, his twin cocks leaving her like a departing train as his serpentine form sensually swam in place. Soon they retreated back into his body and she too went limp, simply content to let his body glide beneath and upon her… shifting like desert sands. Vahlen looked up into the dull grey void of the tent ceiling, cum gliding down the corners of her mouth and onto her cheeks- into her ears… She felt a thick glob of the stuff against the back of her hand as Gamma slithered. As he moved past her, it built up like a dam against her flesh… out of nothing more than the instinct to bathe herself in his seed, she brought her hand to her chest and dragged it across her body, coating her breasts and one nipple. Her other hand went to work kneading it into her skin- and later, coating her womanhood with it, teasing herself... Eventually, both woman and snake fell inert- entwined and embraced, drifting off into sleep…

_‘The love of another will destroy the cause of my crimes, and I shall become a thing of whose existence everyone will be ignorant. My vices are the children of a forced solitude that I abhor, and my virtues will necessarily arise when I live in communion with an equal. I shall feel the affections of a sensitive being and become linked to the chain of existence and events from which I am now excluded.’_

Vahlen awoke hours later upon her side, hugging his body and using him as a pillow both. She rolled over, crawling over top her king. The Viper looked down at her, propped up on his hands. He was already awake and it was almost night time… she felt that familiar bulge upon the space between her navel and her ribcage… and made sure to keep track of where his sex was. Together, they would soon make good use of it…

“Gamma.” She cooed, reaching up and pulling out her hair tie. The once refined doctor let her hair fall messily to her shoulders, “You have been my… greatest creation.”

Her hands glided over his form, fingers coiling around his ebon horn, “As I will be yours…”

“Meine Königin…” The great snake cooed, stroking her hair.

She looked down past her nose at him, the compulsion to speak her desires deafening in her head, “Ich werde deine Jungen gebären...”

Of course, she knew that was impossible. How could she carry his young? Her self-experimentation with MELD to fool the aliens hadn’t… gone that far, had it? She felt her words stirring his passions. She felt his arousal growing and pushing up against her, coaxed to fruition by her own hungry desires.

“Schwängere mich…” She huskily begged, an errant strand of brown hair dangling over her cheek.

The Viper obliged, swirling around her and exchanging their positions- laying her down in the bed they made warm with their body heat. They would do this often, Vahlen mused. On cold and rainy days, she could offer him the warmth that his own cold-blooded nature denied him... 

She planted her hands upon his chest, smooth and pale and powerful. He was at peak arousal once more, while Vahlen’s own neglected lust was still not yet abated from before…

She reached down and spread her legs, taking hold of his cocks again- these members so wonderfully evolved. Or rather… designed. She had made them, after all.

The Viper pushed her shoulder down with one hand and braced himself upon the bedding with the other, wreathing her in his imperious shadow… and then he pushed forward, guided to his ultimate destination by the woman’s insistence. She raised her hips away from her coat to meet him- angled just so…

And with one great thrust, he entered her- filling both her holes and meeting their groins together- his smooth scales flat upon the hair adorning her sensitive clit.

The woman winced and bit her lip. She sharply inhaled through her nostrils, furrowed her brow, and grit her teeth. It was… difficult. So often in the animal world, mating was no enviable prospect for females… but she would soon discover why they endured it- the pleasure to be derived from pain. A singular purpose drove them both… to fornicate- to copulate, and feeling him hot and hard within her- embracing both of his members in her body… Vahlen smiled.

The Viper drove himself forward, his body undulating like a wave. She reached out and hugged him close, holding on as tight as she could. She was so glad she could take him like this… to accept him completely. It wouldn’t do to neglect one of those wonderful cocks. 

It wasn’t like she could well and truly procreate with him, as much as they might have wanted to… so the difference between her womanhood and… any other point of entry was negligible. She took both of his cocks within her… for no purpose other than their mutual gratification.

He wrapped his arms around her, their bodies swirling as he moved. So powerful was her lover that as he writhed and contorted upon their bed, she never for a moment broke free. He could have spirited her away to the forest and she’d be with him the whole time, their joining completely uninterruptible.

She ended up on top of him at one point, on her side, beneath and hanging… Vahlen felt like an accessory upon her creation. He simply could not contain himself, she discovered. pushing up against the moist ceiling of the tent, the Viper keeping her upon him with one powerful hand pressing her butt up into himself- the other hand clutching at a tentpole. Her hair and her labcoat dangled beneath her as she held onto him, completely absorbed in the moment.

The woman could feel him stirring… she could feel his anxiousness, the rising tide of his climax hurtling towards him from afar. “Gamma.” She breathlessly wheezed, “Breed me. Schwängere miche, Gamma! Schwängere...! Nghhh! Huuhh.. Uaaagghh! Yes, yes!”

With a guttural hiss and a contraction of every muscle but that which would harm his mate, the Viper King obeyed her wanton and bestial desires, filling her.

Vahlen went limp, suspended as she was from her lover’s embrace- just basking in the sensations… of his strength and his virility. It did not take long before his immense glut of semen endowed her with the most profound sense of… being full. It began to spill out of her womb first, dribbling down one of his pale pink lengths and onto the other, which pulses and twitched as it pumped her behind full of his seed. Soon that too began to overflow, and trails of thick white fluid crawled along the curves of her ass- dribbling and staining that old labcoat… until finally they coalesced at the very hem of the fabric and dripped to the ground. She clutched at him hard, clenching her fists and her womanhood and her rear… wanting beyond all rational thought just to embrace him closer, to feel him tighter. He strained against the confines of that small tent, his obsidian horns and claws tearing through the fabric.

Until at last, he broke free from his own passions and drew back into a coil like a mobius upon their makeshift bed… his massive hand held her close to his stomach, or what may have been approximate to his stomach. Vahlen dragged her fingers across his scales and moaned as she felt his ardor relenting- and his cocks abruptly retracting. It seemed as if they did not get soft the way a man’s might, but merely receded back into him when the moment of need had passed. The resultant gush of semen from his parting sent a jolt of electricity up her spine and pricked her skin with goosebumps.

This… felt okay.

She looked up into the hole he had made into the tent, up into the moonlit sky and the distant stars so far off in the void of space. How long would they try to rebuild his brood? Surely something as cunning as the Viper King would understand it wouldn’t work… surely he knew, even now.

Yet still they tried, both of them complicit in this folly.

Vahlen stroked his ivory scales… as he gently rubbed her head with the back of his hand. She had turned away from Victoria Franc, a woman who shared her name with a fool who spurned his creation and unleashed havoc upon the world. She was Moira Vahlen… astrobiologist, fugitive terrorist, former XCOM chief researcher… mother, mate, and Viper Queen. She was the woman who finally made right her wrongs.


End file.
